Harry: the other one
by Chooch77
Summary: What if it was Harry's brother that was the BWL? What if Harry had talent and started learning magic at a young age? Harry/harem OC/Snape OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my new fic. I didn't feel like putting the summary on the outside of this fic, so it is on the inside of it.**

**Summary: What if Harry wasn't known as the boy who lived? What if it was claimed by his brother? What if he had two older sisters who had gone to Hogwarts? What if one of them was a Slytherin? What if Harry got his hands on her potions books and then managed to sneak into the library starting when he was five years old? What changers would there be?**

**Warnings: Mentions of neglect, gore, violence, sexual themes, innuendo, blood, torture, and cussing**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated spells or characters. I do, however, own any characters or spells that I may of created on my own.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry sighed as he got up; today was the day that his sister's got back from Hogwarts, not that his parents noticed. They were too busy basking in the fame of the boy who lived. His brother had been marked by Voldemort, but even though his family had survived, they had been changed by the experience.

Everyone except him and his sisters worshipped the ground that Daniel Potter walked on. They seemed to forget or want to forget that he even had siblings.

But, his sisters would come back and help him, they always did. This was their first year at Hogwarts, and he was excited to hear all about their experiences there.

The door opened and his sisters walked in.

However, while one of his sisters was more composed than ever, the others emotions were able to be read easily.

"Dana, Rosie," Harry called out as he hugged each of them.

Rosie gave him a composed hug, but Harry knew that she had missed him.

Dana was much more outspoken in her emotions as she hugged him tightly.

Rosie had long red hair that went to the middle of her back, and the features on her face were sharp. She was still easily one of the most beautiful girls Harry had ever seen, though.

Dana had short black hair that was cropped around her neck. Her face was much softer and gentler than her sister's face. She was tied with Rosie for most beautiful.

"Hi, Harry/brother," The both of them said.

"Could you please take the stuff upstairs, Rosie and I have things that we need to talk about." Dana said softly.

Harry nodded and started lugging the luggage up the stairs.

Rosie rounded on Dana almost immediately after Harry was out of sight.

"What do you think you're doing? He can't lug that luggage around, it isn't fair to him," Rosie said angrily.

Even though she was normally composed, an easy way to get to her was attacking her brother.

"What do you know of fair, you snake?" Dana hissed back.

"Just because I'm a snake doesn't mean I've changed," Rosie said softly.

"But you have, look at yourself! You have completely changed!" Dana said.

They heard a thud and saw that Harry had dropped the next set of luggage and had slight tears in his eyes.

Rosie felt a pang in her heart as she looked at her brother.

She immediately went over and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry you have to watch this," Rosie murmured as she caressed his hair.

Dana joined the hug soon after, "We didn't even think about what this would do to you."

Harry was also Dana's weak point, and everyone knew it.

The two sisters shared a look and nodded to each other, house rivalries were not worth seeing their brother cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since the two sisters were back.

"I can finally read big words," Harry said proudly.

Rosie smiled and made a split second decision.

She took out her potions book from first year and flipped to the first chapter.

"Can you read that out loud for us?" Rosie asked him.

Harry nodded and recited the paragraph.

Dana was pleased at the development and got an idea.

"Harry, how would you like to study our potions, history, and astronomy texts?" Dana asked.

Rosie turned to her sister in shock.

"Didn't you just say that we were going to revise all summer so that we wouldn't get ahead of everyone else?" She teased.

Dana blushed and looked down, "This is our brother, and he has an exception."

With that settled, Rosie and Dana plopped down on both sides of Harry and took out their astronomy and history texts.

They then started reading together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been several hours and they had finished the first five chapters of the Potions text and were surprised that Harry had remembered all of the ingredients, remedies, and uses.

"Harry, have you ever been checked for your gifts?" Rosie asked carefully.

Harry just blinked confusedly.

"What's that?" Harry asked, confused at the question.

"A magical test is a test to see if you have any talents." Dana explained.

"We could actually do it if you wanted it done," Rosie added.

"Rosie, we can't do magic outside of Hogwarts," Dana squeaked.

"Wrong, muggleborns can't do magic outside of Hogwarts, there is an exception for people in the magical area or around their family." Rosie corrected her sister.

"How do you know that?" Dana asked.

"Snape told us on the last day we were there, he's a nice guy once you get around all of the bad stuff and the cold exterior," Rosie said with a blush.

"Someone's got a crush," Dana teased her sister.

Rosie got a glint in her eyes and said, "If I remember correctly, you have one on professor Harbige (OC professor of mine that teaches wizarding politics)."

It was now Dana's turn to blush.

"A-anyways, the spell is simple," Rosie said.

"The incantation is 'talenta revelare' and the wand movement is a downward motion before an outward thrust at the person you are casting it on." Dana continued for her sister.

Harry looked at it and slowly memorized the spell before nodding.

"Now, we need a piece of paper and a quill," Rosie said before finding what she was looking for.

"The spell will write down all of your facts and skills on this sheet of paper." Dana said.

"Ready Rosie?" Dana asked.

Rosie nodded and got into position.

"Talenta revelare," The two witches chorused, creating two different copies of Harry's skills.

Harry saw the weird light envelope him before the quill started writing.

"Now, in just a few moments, we will know all that you have to offer the world," Rosie joked.

She found that it felt good to be less serious for once in her life.

The two witches then looked at their parchments, mind numbed from shock.

_Harry James Potter_

_Born: July 31__st__, 1980_

_Age: 5_

_Core: Lower mage_

_Abilities:_

_Metamorphagus_

_Technomage_

_Multiple magical animagus_

_Multiple bonding_

_Dark Mage_

_Parseltongue_

_Beast speaker_

_Necromancer_

_Summoner_

_Small amount of Allure_

_Eidetic memory_

_Talents:_

_Dark arts- prodigy_

_Transfiguration- prodigy_

_Charms- prodigy_

_DADA- prodigy_

_Potions- prodigy_

_Enchanting- prodigy_

_Warding- prodigy_

_Curses- prodigy_

_Curse breaking- prodigy_

_Soul magic- prodigy_

_Blood magic- prodigy_

_Heir to:_

_Slytherin_

_Gryffindor_

"Is this a good thing?" Harry asked.

"Good? This is the most amazing talents list that I have ever seen! It hasn't been documented if there has been a case of someone having all of the talents and abilities." Dana said.

Rosie just nodded before she was struck by a thought. "We can't let this get out." She said.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"Harry, do you want to be like Daniel?" Rosie asked. "Always in the limelight?"

Harry panicked and shook his head immediately.

"Is there a way to stop it from getting out?" Dana asked.

"Yes, there is, many parents do it if their child has a supposed dark talent or ability. The spell is 'Talenta cataracta' and the wand movement is the same as the first spell." Rosie responded.

"We should both do the lock so it can't be undone unless he wishes for it." Dana replied.

"Do you want this to be done with you?" Rosie asked her little brother.

Harry just nodded; he didn't like the spotlight on him.

"Talenta cataracta," The two sisters chorused as a ray of light came out of Harry. The ray of light then formed two chains around Harry that went back to their wands.

"Okay, now, how about we get you a wand?" Rosie said with a gleam in her eyes.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**I will not continue until I have seven reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter to my fic, but you all can obviously see that, so, really, the point of this is to insult and degrade your intelligence. Not recommended, but satisfying anyways.**

**I have gotten the seven reviews and the next amount will be 20.**

**However, for being so faithful, here is the next chapter of my fic.**

**Same as last chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"How in the world are we going to get him a wand early?" Dana shrieked at her sister.

"Easily, professor Snape gave us a place to get the tracer off and get a new wand over Christmas." Rosie said with a smirk.

Dana just stared open mouthed at her sister.

Harry just looked up at the two of them with a blink. "What's going on?"

"We have reached a conclusion that we will get you a wand." Rosie said with a triumphant look.

"Now, hold on! If he is caught, he will be in trouble." Dana said worriedly.

"No, he won't. It's allowed by the ministry, just discouraged." Rosie said with a great smirk on her face.

"Are we doing this or not?" Harry asked impatiently with a pout on his face.

Dana caved at his expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them went out without their parents noticing, not that they would care if they did.

"Knockturn Alley," Rosie whispered, careful not to cause any trouble.

The floo roared to life and the three of them stepped through it.

They then stepped out and then the two sisters had to catch Harry to keep him from falling over.

"New to the floo?" An old man asked the group.

The two girls sighed; it shouldn't have had to be so obvious if their parents had actually taken care of him like they had taken care of his brother.

"We are here for Edgar," Rosie said.

The man just blinked before saying, "fee."

Rosie took out a galleon and gave it to the man.

The man looked to be testing it for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Right this way," The guy said gruffly.

The three of them followed the old man into a small corner of the alley where the man then waved his wand and caused the corner to vanish into a door.

The man opened the door and said, "Three children for Edgar!"

They heard a tapping before the man left with a nod.

"So, what can I do for you three kids?" Edgar asked with a gruff voice.

"We need three new wands." Rosie said as she handed the man a small bag of money.

"Very well then," Edgar said before beckoning the three children onward.

They continued down the hall until they reached the third lantern. Other than the lanterns, the hall was completely devoid of anything including paintings and books.

"Sorry about all the need for secrecy, but we have to make sure that the ministry doesn't find out about this place." Edgar said as he pulled on the lantern and the door came down.

"See, there is something special about this spot, it isn't put with wards, but with technology used by one of my friends. This way, the ministry is too stupid to find the place." Edgar said with a chuckle.

The three of them just stayed silent as the doorway opened and they went down the corridor and into the basement where they were greeted with tons of exotic animal parts and different types of wood, there were also some blood bags.

"Okay, we will start with you," Edgar said as he pointed to Rosie.

Rosie just nodded and walked forward.

"Pick up the wood first, it should call to you," Edgar said.

Rosie nodded and picked up some elm wood.

"Good start, good for an all-around wizard." Edgar said, "Now, go for the core by doing the same thing, one bag of blood and one animal part should call out to you."

She just nodded to him and then closed her eyes before grabbing some siren blood and then grabbing some Inferni skin.

"Good, a nice and dark wand." The wand maker said with a nod of his head.

Rosie smiled as she felt the newly created wand in her hand.

Now, it was Dana's turn.

"Same deal as your sister," The wand maker said.

Dana looked little nervous before she closed her eyes and just grabbed three things at once.

"Interesting, a black phoenix and hippogriff core with pine wood." The older man said with a smile on his face, it would be interesting to see what the youngest had to offer the man.

Dana stepped back as the parts converged on each other before turning into a wand.

Now, it was Harry's turn.

Harry stepped up and closed his eyes before his hands closed on three different woods.

"Hmm, Elm, Pine, and Holly, a good combination for a wand. This is gonna be fun to create." The wand maker said as he licked his lips.

Harry then went over to the blood and grabbed some Nundu, Lethifold, Grim, and Kneazle blood.

"That's some pretty dark stuff," The man whistled.

Harry then stretched his hands out again and grabbed a grey phoenix feather, Dementor's cloak, siren's talon, and Harpy wing.

"Interesting, your wand takes some dark and some light properties. Not overly balanced to one side. I will reiterate what I said earlier just because it is very true; this is going to be a fun wand to create." The wand maker said as he licked his lips in anticipation.

After Harry's wand was done, the wand maker smiled and stopped them very fast.

"You guys can't leave until I finish the wand." The old wand maker said firmly.

"I thought that you already finished the wand?" Rosie said confusedly.

"I need to tie the wand to you." Edgar said firmly.

Harry was the first to go and his wand bit into his skin until it got a bit of blood.

Rosie and then Dana went afterwards.

The group then left.

Edgar smiled as he sat back down.

"Won't they be surprised when they see the books at young Harry's room?" Edgar asked as he started fading into dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we gonna go now?" Harry asked excitedly as he looked around the alley.

"Let's head to the apothecary, Herbology place, enchanters, and the two book stores." Rosie said as she mentally marked off the subjects that they needed to know.

Harry just nodded along with his sister as they walked into Plausible plants, the Knockturn alley apothecary.

"What may I do for you, dearies?" The hag that ran the shop asked.

"We want all the plants that this money can buy." Rosie said as she took out her card from Gringotts.

"How in the world do you have enough money for a Gringotts card?" Dana demanded of her sister.

"I stole money from the main vault and I also made several well placed bets with the Slytherins." Rosie said with a smirk.

The hag drooled over the money before she nodded at them.

"I have a special trunk that can store all this stuff for you," The hag said as she quickly packed up her store.

"How much money was on that card?" Dana asked faintly.

"I started with about 200,000 galleons and now there's only a hundred and fifty thousand left." Rosie said with a triumphant look.

"You really should be more careful with your finances," a voice drawled from behind them.

"Professor Snape," Rosie greeted.

"Ms. Potter, I must say, I am surprised that you bought out this whole place." Snape remarked.

Rosie shrugged and said, "Well, I plan on visiting several more places afterwards, then, we are going to buy a house for the time being."

Snape frowned. "I will not have one of my students living in a hovel, nor will I have her family if I can help it."

Rosie blushed and said, "But, we still need to visit these places and get the house."

"Nonsense, the house will be on me." Snape said calmly.

Before they could make any argument, the hag came up and said, "Here is your trunk, Madame."

"Thank you," Rosie said as she took the trunk and left the store with her family and Snape trailing her.

"Where are you headed now?" Snape asked.

"The dark shoppe of books," Rosie shrugged.

"And then you are going to the book store on Diagon alley and the potions shop." Snape deduced.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Harry asked.

"I know because you made it obvious with how much you are planning to buy," Snape snarked at them.

"Let's go to the book store," Dana said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Very well then," Snape said as he followed the group, "I have business there as well."

The group continued in silence and Harry blinked at the odd attitude that was being carried in the group.

The group then got to the shop and went in. They were immediately intercepted by a sales clerk.

"Welcome to the shoppe! How may I help you?" The clerk said in an exaggerated friendly voice.

"We would like to purchase one copy of every book that you have in here." Rosie said extravagantly.

It was a good idea to try and act like you're richer than you really were with these kinds of people.

"Are you sure that you can afford it?" The clerk said, looking down on them for their age.

"Well, I have 25,000 galleons that say I can, but… I suppose that I can go to the regular shop." Rosie said as she made to leave.

"Wait! Fine, just give me an hour to get all of the books and stuff ready and place them in the trunk there." The clerk said, startled at the amount of money the girl was talking about.

"Good, I am glad that you saw things our way." Rosie said as she twirled out of the shop.

The clerk sighed once she was gone.

"Polite, wasn't she?" Snape sneered, "Now, the dark lord demands…"

The clerk got paler and paler for each sentence that passed.

This just wasn't his lucky day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The potions supply place ate up another fifty thousand, and then the group had to go into the book store and buy out a copy of each spell book that the store had.

By the end of it, they looked at their money and frowned, they didn't have enough for a house and there was nowhere to store it.

That was when they got lucky and Harry saw a shop.

"Why do they have a trunk store?" Harry asked confusedly.

"They sell trunks of all kinds…" Rosie trailed off as she got a devious smirk.

"What is it?" Dana asked.

"They have trunks that have kitchens, libraries, alchemy labs, bedrooms, bathrooms, and even living rooms, why not use a trunk for a house?" Rosie suggested.

Harry blinked at that before she shrugged and went into the store.

"Do you have any housing trunks?" Rosie demanded of the owner.

"I've got four left in stock, most of them were bought out since they were a cheap alternative to a house." The owner said with a shrug.

"How much are they?" Rosie asked.

"25,000 each," The owner said proudly, "Of course, you get a 30,000 discount if you buy all four."

"We'll do it." Rosie said.

"Why four houses?" Dana asked after the owner had left.

"It's simple, their floos will be interconnected, and we'll have one for me and one for you. It's a good thing that we threw around our brother's status as the BWL to get emancipated." Rosie said with a smirk.

"That makes sense," Dana said after a few minutes of thought.

"Where are you going to keep them though?" Snape remarked from behind.

"Well, we were planning for one in each of our Hogwarts rooms and then one at home with Harry. The fourth was an extra in case of emergency that we were going to port into a safe and hidden place if anything happened." Rosie explained.

"May I suggest an alternative?" Snape said bluntly.

"What is it, sir?" Dana asked tentatively.

"Why not give me the last trunk?" He said.

"Why do you need it?" Harry asked.

"It's simple, I can tell your sisters have potential and I would like to make sure that potential does not go to waste." Snape said.

"What do we get out of the deal?" Rosie asked suspiciously.

"You get 25,000 galleons that you had paid for the trunk. Meaning that you aren't flat broke anymore." Snape said bluntly.

Rosie slowly nodded her head in acceptance to the terms given.

"Good, I shall see you through the trunk floos shortly," Snape said as he walked away, his cloak billowing the whole time.

"I have got to learn that," Harry muttered.

Dana and Rosie gave a small chuckle at that.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this fic.**

**Also, I got a review saying that I said Daniel Potter was the BWL. Check the wording very carefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Harry Potter: The Other One fic. I wasn't going to make this this soon, but you have forced my hand by getting over the amount of favorites and follows. I already have over 80 follows and 50 favorites, that's gotta be some kind of record high for me! Anyway, I forgot to tell you all that if you meet certain favorite and review requirements, you get a new chapter.**

**Please enjoy my gift to you for your devotion to this story!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry Potter quickly gathered the stuff that was the most important to him and placed it in different suitcases that were going down into the trunk.

He didn't really have that much important stuff other than his clothes, journals, and books. His parents had given all of the other stuff to Daniel.

He silently let the three suitcases that he had packed drop down into the trunk and then he quickly slid in after locking it to make sure that no one could get in.

"Do you have everything?" Dana asked once he had gotten into the trunk.

His sisters had taken the floo over to his trunk as quick as they could after they had gotten their own trunks organized and ready for themselves.

"Yep, didn't really have that much, so it was easy to pack away everything." Harry said with a shrug.

Dana and Rosie flinched at the verification of his neglect and quickly looked away so that the flinch wasn't as noticeable.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked as he looked around.

The girls unconsciously let out a breath of air, that was one bullet dodged.

"He's not here yet, he still had some things to do in Diagon Alley, so he told us to continue this without him here." Rosie said with a shrug.

"Makes sense, we probably kept him from some of his work while he was there." Dana nodded.

"Yeah, by the way, did either of you place these books on my desk in my room?" Harry asked as he pulled out a few books that he had gotten off of his desk.

"No, what are they?" Rosie asked.

Harry handed them over and said, "I looked them over real quickly and they seem to be wand making books, but I could be wrong."

Dana picked the other books up and flicked through them real quickly and nodded, "Nope, these are wand making books." Dana confirmed and Rosie nodded.

"Who would give you wand making books?" Rosie asked him.

"I don't know, it couldn't have been my parents, and you said you didn't buy them, and we would have seen Snape buy them, so, I can't think of anyone else." Harry shrugged.

"Neither can I," Rosie said after a few minutes of thought.

"What about that wand maker that we visited?" Dana asked after a few moments of thought into the matter.

"Possible, but I can't see why he would do it." Rosie said.

Harry nodded his agreement.

"I learned a muggle saying that seems to fit this, though." Dana said with a shrug.

"What's that?" Rosie blinked.

"'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever's left, no matter how improbable, must be the truth'." Dana recited.

"That's a great quote," Rosie blinked.

"I know, I thought it fit the situation perfectly as well." Dana nodded.

"Let's check this place out and get it set up too." Rosie commanded after they got over the books.

The group nodded and went their separate ways.

Dana found a bathroom and the bedroom, Harry found the lounge and another bedroom, and Rosie found the kitchen and the dining room.

"Okay, I think Harry's bedroom should be by the lounge, our bedroom will be back there, and we'll have to stalk up the kitchen for latter usage." Rosie thought out as she marked their location on to the map.

"But, where was the library?" Dana asked after a few seconds of concentration.

Harry looked at the map closely and said, "I think that it's in there."

Harry then pointed to a door that was between the kitchen and the bathroom.

"Are you sure, this doesn't look like it could be big enough?" Dana questioned to make sure of it.

"I'm pretty sure, there is supposed to be a library and that is the only place that hasn't been checked out just yet." Harry said.

Dana and Rosie looked at one another and then shrugged. Whatever worked, worked.

The three of them went up and opened the door to the library.

The library was much bigger on the inside of the door than it was on the outside.

There were about ten shelves full of books, and those shelves were stacked to the ceiling, a good ten feet up.

There were also a number of shelves that were empty.

Harry looked to the front and found a ledger that the group could use.

"Hey guys, I found this ledger of the place," Harry called out as he looked it over and whistled at some of the book's values.

Dana and Rosie blinked when they saw it and Rosie muttered a spell under her breath and smirked.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This ledger has a self-updating spell on it. Any book we put in will automatically be recorded into the thing without any delay. It'll also keep track of any books that are taken off the shelves and it can even know when a book is out of the library, if you ask for a specific book, it'll also tell you where to find the book and what the book is about." Rosie explained as she glanced through the ledger.

"There's something that can do that?" Dana asked, astounded.

"Yep, it's on the Hogwarts library ledger, it's why Madam Pince always knows when there is a book misplaced." Rosie nodded.

Harry got a mischievous grin on his face at that moment.

"Does our library have anything like that?" He grinned out.

Rosie and Dana matched his mischievous grin as the three of them slowly crept out of the trunk and then out of his room and got to the library without meeting anyone there.

Their parents were gone, so this was the perfect time to do it.

"Now, I am going to teach you a new spell, Harry," Dana said to him.

"What is it and why now?" Harry asked, confused at the importance of the spell.

"The spell is called 'parva augmentum,' and it shrinks everything in the room that is not alive down to a manageable size for us to carry or even place in my trunk." Dana explained.

"Parva augmentum," Harry chorused, making sure that he got the sounds and words right.

"Good, now, the motion is a downward slash at the object that you want to shrink. Go for it, Harry," Dana commanded him.

Harry focused for a few seconds before he got his wand up and then said, "Parva augmentum," while he did the downward flick.

Everything in the room other than Dana and Rosie then shifted to a smaller size, even the books were smaller.

"Load it all up into the trunk and then we can put them in our library." Rosie suggested.

Dana and Harry nodded before they left the library and went into Harry's room.

They took all of the stuff from the room using a levitation charm, which they had taught Harry so that he could help himself in case he fell.

They loaded the stuff into the trunk and then placed it all in the library. To their surprise, the book placed it all in its correct place.

The three of them sighed as they dropped to the ground.

Today had been a long day for them all.

**Done! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be the official start of Harry's training.**

**I will need 35 reviews or 75 favorites and 125 follows to continue the next chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Naruto: The other one. Is it just me or are my newer stories being loved more than the older ones that I created? Please give my older creations some time as well!**

**I am impressed with the rate that I am getting reviews for this story and just want to say thank you for all those that reviewed the story that I am creating.**

**Please read and review if you want my stories to continue faster!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry was reading a book in the new library that he had when the floo system activated.

Harry was used to the floos activating at odd or regular times. Snape and his sisters loved visiting him through them.

It had been about a year since they had found the trunks and taken to living in them.

It had taken a week or two to settle in, but given that conditions in the new trunk were better than the home they had used to live in, they were fine with that.

Harry was currently studying the thrid year potions texts. Most of his studies were going extremely slow as he had to divide up time between the subjects that he wanted, but his potions was progressing extremely fast.

It might have had something to do with the fact that Harry and his sisters had convinced Sev, as they liked to call him, to look over the potions that Harry was making.

Of course, Snape went harder on him due to his lineage and Gryffindor tendencies as well as the fact that he was younger than any of his other students.

That just meant that the potions that he was creating were extremely close to perfection. About as close as you can get with just textbooks and a young potions master teaching him.

Harry was on the potion known as boil maker for obvious reasons. It was a variation for a first year potion, but it was still a great potion to learn.

He was about halfway through his third year potions text and he was only in second year with everything else, not surpirsing due to the information that he had to take in.

"Open," Harry hissed to the fireplace.

Harry had learned how to lock the floo down from his sisters and Sev in case something happened to any of them.

He had decided to lock it with Parseltongue since there was only one known speaker in recent times, and he was supposedly dead.

"Good day, Harry, do you mind if I come through?" Snape asked.

"Of course you can, Sev," Harry replied.

Sev stepped through the floo and looked around the place. It hadn't changed since he had last been there a week ago, but it was always good to make sure.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted your blessing to date your sister. I really like her." Sev said.

Now, there was one thing that Harry needed to make sure of never happened, his sister never dated a bad guy.

He was overprotective like that.

"Why do you want to date her?" Harry questioned as he leaned back in the chair and started subtly waving a gun around in his hand like it was second nature.

"I want to date her because she is sarcastic, smart, kind, caring, and clever. She is one of the only girls that I would ever consider dating." Sev replied, eying the gun in Harry's hand.

He knew what a gun did, he wasn't ignorant like most wizards.

Harry pondered it for a second and unconsciously clicked the safety off of the gun before flipping it back on.

Sev gulped down his fears as he eyed the gun. He knew Harry well enough to know that no wizards were safe from his wrath if they hurt his sisters.

It went the opposite ways with his sisters, so that was one of the reasons that Sev was asking his permission.

He would never date Rosie without his permission, mainly because both Rosie and Harry would hex Snape into oblivion.

"Fine, you can date her, but, if you break her heart," Harry then pulled the safety off of the gun and shot a vase near the wall. He muttered a reparo spell under his breath in order to repair it.

"That is what will happen to you, again and again." Harry said with a smirk.

Snape gulped before he quickly agreed that he would not hurt Harry's sister. That included going back to Voldemort in the next war.

Severus was kind of scared of Voldemort, but Harry was a thousand times more scary whenever he wanted to be.

Besides that, with the trunks not even registered at the ministry, they had a perfect hiding spot for whatever they wanted to do.

The only thing that the four really needed to go outside for was food and their jobs or school careers.

Harry didn't even have to go outside at all until Hogwarts started for him.

Sev inwardly pouted, he really didn't want to go back to work with all of the dunderheads he usually had to work with, but he really didn't have a choice thanks to Dumbledore and his hold on Snape.

That didn't mean that he wasn't going to be able to get out from under his influence when the time was right, however.

Their plan was to get Sev away from Dumbledore before Dumbledore got the idea to find a way to chain Severus to him other than the fear of the law.

Surpirsingly enough, it was Dana that thought up the plan and not Rosie or him.

For a Gryffindor, she was really a lot like a Slytherin.

Speaking of Dana and Rosie, they were both ostracized from their houses for consorting with the house rivals, it didn't matter whether or not they were family, in fact, most people liked to overlook that fact.

Harry could honestly say that he hated the house system as much as he hated anyone that attacked Rosie or Dana.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. This was just a short intermission with Severus asking Harry's permission to date Rosie.**

**I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
